


Day 10: Baking Holiday Treats

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane





	Day 10: Baking Holiday Treats

On the tenth, Dean sleeps in, only to wake up to one hell of a racket.  He tries to bury his head under Cas’s pillow, but the clanging stops him from even having chance at falling back asleep.  Groaning, he sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and scrubbing a hand down his face.

He’s still not completely awake as he shuffles out of his and Cas’s room and into the kitchen, eyes half open as he tries to blink the sleep out of them.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” he grumbles, slumping tiredly against the doorway.

“Don’t ask me,” Cas chuckles from where he’s standing over a mixer. “That’s all your daughter’s doing.”

“Huh?” Dean finally pulls away from where he’s leaning and opens his eyes.  Sure enough, there’s his daughter, surrounded by what looks like every pot and pan they own, going to town with some wooden spoons.  Now that he’s actually paying attention, he can hear Beth’s high pitched peals of laughter as she plays.

Almost instantly, the clanging goes from obnoxious to adorable.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he says, crouching down to her level, “You having fun?  You gonna be a drummer someday, Bethy?”

She just stares up at him with wide blue eyes before continuing to flail her makeshift drumsticks around.  And, okay, maybe the clanging is a little bit obnoxious.

“Alright, come on, babygirl,” he says as he scoops her up, narrowly avoiding a spoon to the eye, “let’s give daddy’s ears a rest, okay?”  He tucks her into the crook of his elbow and heads over towards the counter where Cas is, gently pulling the spoons from her tiny fists in the process.  “Let’s see what your Pops is cooking up, huh?”  He hooks his free arm around Castiel’s waist, dropping his chin to the other man’s shoulder to see what he’s mixing up.  “Whatcha makin’, Cas?”

Castiel smiles and leans into the touch.  “Cookies,” he answers, “I figured it was a holiday activity you’d be all for.”

Dean groans.  “More cookies?” he complains, “Babe, you’re gonna make me fat.”

Cas just rolls his eyes fondly.  “Maybe if you worked out more, you wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Just because I don’t run every day doesn’t mean I don’t work out,” Dean protests.  He pulls back from Cas to lift his baby girl into the air.  “I work out, don’t I, sweetheart?” he asks her, moving her around like a (very precious) set of weights. “I do a little bit of this, a little bit of that…” he jokes, antics interrupted only by Beth’s squealing laughter.

Castiel turns away from the counter to watch his husband and their daughter.  The mixer continues to spin behind him, probably overworking the dough and messing up their cookies.

It doesn’t matter, though.  In the end, the cookies could never be even half as sweet as this moment.


End file.
